De golpes, moretones y otras heridas
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: O cómo encontrar a tu alma gemela sin salir herido en el intento. Soulmate AU.


**Disclaimer: Thomas Astruc es el único que posee a este par de tórtolos despistados y yo sólo juego con ellos.**

* * *

De golpes, moretones y otras heridas

Adrien Agreste supo desde temprana edad que era diferente a los demás. No por ser hijo del diseñador de modas más cotizado de París (quizás del mundo), ni por haber aprendido a modelar antes de caminar. Ni siquiera por ser la mitad del dúo de superhéroes más famoso de la ciudad.

Y con gusto habría cambiado todo lo anterior con tal de tener una marca que lo uniera a su alma gemela.

Oh cómo recordaba con afecto los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era un niño antes de dormir. Historias de personas con bellas marcas en sus manos que brillaban al encontrar al amor de su vida, o hilos rojos que aparentemente sólo ellos podían ver. Relatos sobre amantes que observaban diligentemente el temporizador grabado en su piel, esperando ansiosos el momento de conocerse, o aquellos que de un momento a otro observaban el mundo iluminarse a su alrededor al haber cruzado camino con su alma gemela.

Adrien Agreste aguardó con paciencia su cumpleaños número dieciséis, sólo para descubrir que no tenía ninguna marca. No tatuajes, no hilo rojo, no temporizador. Nada.

¿Así cómo encontraría a su alma gemela?

Peor ¿Y si no tenía una en absoluto?

Y ya ni siquiera tenía a su madre para consolarle en su desdicha. Incluso decirle a sus amigos parecía vergonzoso.

– No tiene nada de malo, Agreste – comentó Alya en un tono completamente desinteresado, antes de añadir – Marinette tampoco tiene una marca.

– ¡Alya! – respondió la pelinegra, un suave tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente, ahora al menos sabía que alguien más entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Pero eso no duró mucho pues tres meses después se encontraba en su habitación, siendo examinado por el médico privado que su padre pidió llamar, después de que unos misteriosos moretones aparecieran su brazo izquierdo, interrumpiendo la sesión fotográfica en la que se encontraba.

– ¿Me puedes explicar que has estado haciendo? – inquirió Gabriel exasperado – Ésta es la tercera vez que tu fotógrafo se queja de esos moretones.

¿La tercera vez? Eso explicaba las constantes interrupciones de Vincent demandando que alguien le cubriera con más maquillaje. Hizo un recuento mental de sus acciones de los días anteriores, pero no recordaba haber sufrido algún accidente como Chat Noir, y aunque ese hubiera sido el caso, no es como si pudiera contárselo a su padre.

– Tal vez me golpeé en la práctica de esgrima – el rubio se encogió de hombros y esbozó su sonrisa más inocente.

– Yo tengo otra sugerencia, si me lo permite – comentó el médico que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio examinando el brazo del modelo – Ésta no parece una herida común.

Gabriel alzó una ceja, y el intimidado doctor prosiguió.

– No está inflamada y tampoco creo que tenga sensibilidad – en seguida desvió la mirada del Agreste mayor hacia un confundido rubio – ¿Te duele?

Adrien pasó su mano sobre su piel colorada, haciendo cada vez más presión, negando con la cabeza cuando no pudo distinguir ninguna sensación en particular.

– Dime, ¿qué tipo de enlace tienes con tu alma gemela? – Adrien abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta tan personal y en seguida agachó la mirada, murmurando un débil "no tengo ninguno" – Es lo que sospeché. Si no me equivoco, estos moretones son tu marca.

" _¿Qué?"_

– ¿Qué? – la voz le salió más aguda de lo que hubiera deseado.

– Es un tipo de conexión muy extraña, cuando tu alma gemela sufre un accidente, sus heridas también se manifiestan en tu cuerpo, sólo que sin el dolor – explicó el médico – Lo mismo pasa si tú te lastimas.

Después de eso dejó de escuchar el resto de la explicación.

Tenía un alma gemela.

Una persona que el destino había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida con él.

* * *

Tuvo que pasar todo un año para darse cuenta que su tipo de conexión no era exactamente conveniente, no sólo porque eso significaba tener capas y capas de maquillaje cada vez que tenía una sesión fotográfica. Ni porque tuviera que usar mangas largas para cubrir sus brazos en la escuela cada vez que una nueva marca aparecía en su piel para evitar ser cuestionado.

Sino porque la única manera de recordarse que tenía un alma gemela era cada vez que ella se lastimaba. ¿Qué tipo de actividades realizaba para herirse tan a menudo? Pensaba cada vez que su rodilla se coloreaba de diferentes tonos púrpuras, o la frecuencia con la que en las puntas de sus dedos aparecía una pequeña gota de sangre.

Quizás le gustaba practicar algún deporte de contacto y fabricar ropa a mano. Eso explicaría los golpes en su cuerpo y los pinchazos en sus manos. O a lo mejor sólo era muy, muy torpe.

No quería pensar lo peor. No quería pensar que alguien más la estuviera lastimando.

En todo ese año aprendió a ser aún más precavido para evitar que ella tuviera aún más moretones y heridas en su cuerpo, salvo por ciertos accidentes que de seguro pasaron desapercibidos. Aunque eso significara que sus chances de encontrarla fueran menores. Era probable que ella ni siquiera tuviera idea que ese era su tipo de conexión, después de todo era un tipo muy raro.

También descubrió en internet que un beso en las heridas de la chica rompería el hechizo y las marcas dejarían de aparecer.

Y cómo ansiaba el momento de conocerla y tenerla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos, y decirle lo feliz que estaba de tenerla en su vida y…

– ¡Detente, chico! – espetó un kwami, harto de escuchar todas las boberías románticas que a su portador se le ocurrían – Primero tienes que encontrarla.

Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose ante el razonamiento del semi-dios de la destrucción.

Y quizás su humor durante los siguientes días hubiera mejorado de haber sabido que, en ese momento, escondido detrás de un pilar, esperando emboscar al más reciente akuma, y después de observar cómo una veloz y afilada hoja de papel apenas rozaba la mejilla de su Lady, mientras en su propia mejilla podía sentir una pequeña gota de sangre deslizarse por su piel.

No es necesario mencionar que le costó concentrarse durante el resto de la batalla, ni que olvidó chocar puños con Ladybug después de otra aplastante victoria contra Hawk Moth para huir despavorido de la escena para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Lo único que en lo que podía pensar era en la emoción de saber que su Lady era su alma gemela, después de tantos años de asumir erróneamente que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, al ser rechazado en tantas ocasiones por ella. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba las heridas de su cuerpo, pensó, al sentir su mejilla vuelta a la normalidad con la cura milagrosa de la heroína.

Pasaron días en los que no hizo más que darle vueltas al asunto, debatiéndose si debiese contarle a Ladybug, pensando en lo difícil que sería de explicar. No es como si pudiera llegar y cortar su dedo para demostrarle que eran almas gemelas. Sólo podía imaginar sus dedos derramando sangre para el horror de la chica, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

– ¿Todo en orden, viejo? – la voz consternada de Nino le recordó que debería estar comiendo su almuerzo – ¿Aún pensando en todo ese asunto de tu alma gemela?

Ah sí, en algún momento de delirio pensó que era buena idea contarle sobre su particular enlace a su mejor amigo, sin considerar que eventualmente la noticia caería en manos de su curiosa novia.

– ¿El alma gemela de quién?

" _Y hablando del rey de Roma"_

Alya tomó asiento junto a los muchachos, esperando a que alguno respondiera su pregunta. Y tuvo que esperar un buen par de minutos antes de que alguno decidiera contarle.

Adrien asintió derrotado, permitiendo que su mejor amigo divulgara su secreto.

– Adrien ya tiene un vínculo con su alma gemela, apareció hace un año – explicó Nino en voz baja.

– ¡¿Qué?! – los ojos almendrados de la castaña se abrieron como platos ante la noticia, disimulando la decepción que sentiría su mejor amiga que hasta entonces había albergado cierta esperanza de que Adrien fuera su alma gemela – ¿Cómo pasó?

– Es difícil de explicar – el rubio estregó nerviosamente su mano por su nuca – Cuando ella se lastima, a mí también me aparecen sus heridas.

Le mostró el pequeño moretón que comenzaba a desaparecer de su brazo a la morena que parecía dudar.

Pero antes de que lo pudiera cuestionar, el grito de otra de sus amigas lo distrajo.

– ¡A la próxima fíjate por dónde caminas, Dupain-Cheng! – dijo Chloé Burgeois mientras Marinette impactaba sus manos contra el asfalto para detener su caída.

Adrien corrió a su auxilio, tomándola de la cintura para levantarla y sujetando su mano para inspeccionar la herida.

– ¿Estás bien, Marinette? – preguntó consternado.

Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la misma herida comenzaba a materializarse en el dorso de su propia mano.

– ¡No es posible! – escuchó a Alya exclamar detrás de él.

" _No es posible", en efecto,_ pensó

A eso le siguieron un par de incómodos minutos de mirar repetidamente entre los ojos de la chica y su mano. Al final, lo único que atinó a hacer fue poner su mejor mueca de Chat Noir y besar con dulzura la herida de la pelinegra. Ambos admiraron el leve destello que deslumbró frente a ambos. En un instante, la lesión despareció de la piel de ambos jóvenes, quedando sólo una tierna cicatriz, mientras una acogedora y cálida sensación se esparcía entre sus manos que aún permanecían unidas.

– Yo te advertí que era irresistible y que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, Milady – murmuró Adrien juguetonamente – ¡¿ Marinette?! ¡No te desmayes!

* * *

 _ **A/N: ¿Quién creen que debería de estar trabajando pero prefiere escribir esto? Ni siquiera debería de tener tiempo para esto, pero pues ya ven, shit happens.**_

 _ **Me encantan los soulmate AU's y pues encontré éste y quise escribir algo rápido porque soy basura romántica con estos dos.**_


End file.
